


Winter Rose (Game of Thrones FanFic)

by EycaTheGreat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EycaTheGreat/pseuds/EycaTheGreat
Summary: Raya the eldest daughter of Ned Stark was a proper Lady as she wanted her parents to be proud of her. Everyone saw her beauty but her only her brothers saw the iron beneath.





	Winter Rose (Game of Thrones FanFic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys. This is my first story and I have only little experience in writing, as you can tell on the summary, so forgive my writing mistakes.

The boy opened his mouth sucking the air around him as he fixed his grip on his bow. His eyes focused on the wood a few meters away from him. "Go on" The castellan beside him said holding the boys left shoulder. The boy was Robb Stark or the little Lord as he was called, a boy of 8,he was still training in Archery. He tried to aim on the target focusing on one eye and again with both but missed it all the same. Robb pulled back the arrow aligning it with his other arm and held it up. But another arrow bolted across the field piercing the center of the target. The Castellan,Robb and a few other men surrounding them glanced at where the it came from. They saw a girl standing on the battlements with a bow in hands and a smug on her face.

"Are you pleased by yourself yet?" Robb with a hand cupped on the side of his mouth said as he shouted.

She giggled sliding a wavy strand of her hair behind her ears "Gratified!" She shouted back.

This was her twin sister Raya. Though they were twins they had a few differences that was almost unnatural. Robb like her mother Had a red Tully hair but Raya had his father's, a brown Stark hair. Close they were,if it weren't for Robb's training and Raya's lessons they wouldn't be separated.

"Oh Are you" He mumbled letting his bow drop to the ground. He ran to her racing up the stairs to chase his sister as she ran to the opposite stairs.

They tried to teach each other on their profession but Robb,as a boy, got bored of Raya's which is stitching. Unlike him the girl loved his brother profession,sword fighting. Robb thought her well on their free time and she tried to expand her skills by practicing archery.

They rested in their room breathing heavily after they ran across the castle. The girl sat on the edge of the bed facing Robb who was in his own bed laying down."What do you think mother's child might be?" She asked her brother.The boy gave a shrug " Mayhap a boy"

"Why so?" He withdrawn his spread hands placing it on his belly

"Because I don't want more sisters.Three is annoying enough" He teased as his crossed sister threw a pillow at him.

"Brash" Raya murmured.

"You asked, I gave an answer" He pointed out. Raya ignored him staring at the window. The boy sat up running his hands on his hair. "Cheer up,Raya" Robb leaped from his bed to his sister's and landed on her side. He hugged her ruffling her brown wavy brown hair."I'm sorry little pup" He said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Come. Let's find Jon " The corners of Raya's lips rose upwards as she nodded her head.

As they were about to leave the room their mother opened the door first. She narrowed her eyes at Raya "Back to Septa Mordane" 


End file.
